


Home

by Cancerian



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 00:09:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17652335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cancerian/pseuds/Cancerian
Summary: You left  to protect them only for him to find you at a saloon in Valentine years later.





	Home

_“Dutch, Hosea, I’m sorry it came to this. You know I love you both like fathers, but I can’t put y’all in danger,” you stood inside Dutch’s tent while everyone else was asleep._

_“We understand, my dear,” Hosea’s voice was laden with sadness._

_You embraced them both knowing it was your last time you’d ever see them. These men saved you from the life you lived. The were the reason you made it so far in life. You left them with a sad smile before making your way to your horse, preparing for the treacherous journey._

_“Where you goin’ darlin’?” it was Arthur._

_“I’m just going into the next town for work, I’ll be back soon,” you kept your tears at bay._

_“You better come back to me, you hear?” Arthur brought you in for a kiss, holding you close like he always did._

_“I promise,”_

\------------------

It had been nearly a decade since you’ve parted ways with the gang. You knew you had to leave for their sake, for Arthur’s. You got caught up rather carelessly during a job that went south quick. Your bounty grew too heavy to even lift, putting you on the run until the law caught up to you. The memories still affect you to the present day. You can’t seem to remember how long it’s been since you escaped, taking the lives of those who would remember your face. You’re not proud of your actions. 

In the middle of your ride, you stopped at a saloon in Valentine. A few shots of whiskey and a room seemed far better than canned food and sleeping on the ground.

You stood at the bar ordering a few shots of whiskey, disregarding the men gazing at your body. You prayed to be left to drink in peace, as you noticed a man situate himself next to you.

“Hey, there sweet pea,” he slurred.

You chose to ignore him staring straight in hopes he leaves.

“Why don’t we go upstairs and have bit of fun so you can learn your manners when a gentleman is speaking to you,” he grabbed your wrist.

You pushed him, watching as he fell into some of the other patrons, “I ain’t goin’ nowhere with you.”

The man grumbled as he launched himself off the ground and lunged at you. Experience prevailed in a flash, sending him flying backwards in a dramatic fashion. Figuring it was his time to leave you grabbed the man by his jacket and threw him out the saloon. You turned to see the attention now on you, the last thing you wanted.

“Anyone else got a problem?” They quickly resumed, finding better entertainment in drink.

You returned to your spot and took a shot down, feeling someone accidentally bumping into you. Turning around you were met with a rather large man with his hands up.

“My apologies madam,”

“Arthur! Let’s go back before Dutch gets mad!” a raven-haired man rasped out.

Instantly you were frozen to your spot with your beer midair. Your eyes met with the man and he seemed to realize who you are.

“(Y/N)?”

Arthur’s head whipped to look at you, but you had already made yourself halfway out of the saloon. How could you not have seen it? Of course you’d meet him in the one place you’d always be. Delight and terror formed in your stomach like vinegar and oil.

“(Y/N), stop!” his voice bellowed behind you.

You had just reached the forest outside of town when he cut you off.

“Get down, (Y/N). I ain’t chasing you.” 

Once he realized you weren’t going to leave he dismounted and helped you off your horse, backing you into a tree. Fear encased you unknowing if he was going to shout at you or hit you. You close your eyes waiting for either action, but it didn’t happen. His hands were caressing your face as if he was trying to figure out if it was really you in front of him.

“Is it. . is it really you?” his voice was soft.

You nodded, looking into his beautiful eyes. Gone was the boy you grew up with, replaced with a handsome man who knew nothing, but violence. 

“I-I thought you was dead! We all did! But now here you are right in front of me, in the flesh,” his voice rose at every word, the pain seeping through his tough facade.

“I’m sorry,”

“It’s a bit late for apologies now. You going to tell me why you left us? Left me? I told you to come back to me and you never did. So why the hell did you leave?!”

“Because I had to! That last job I had went poorly and I had to run!”

“You didn’t think that we would be able to help you?! That’s what family does, we help one another!”

“They was going to kill all of you just to get me! I couldn’t let that happen!”

“So you sacrifice yourself?! You give yourself up to them just to let them hurt you?! You know I’d give my life to save you!”

“That’s why I couldn’t stay, Arthur! I couldn’t live in a world without you in it if I knew I could prevent it! I would give up my life in exchange for yours. I paid the price to save you and I will do it all over again.”

Puzzled he did not understand what you meant, so you pushed your hair back revealing the scars. He took note of the large scar running diagonally on the right side of your face close to your eye. The rope scar on your neck, knife marks and burns on your arms. You suffered all for the sake of saving him. He wanted you to tell him what happened, his eyes were pleading.

“I don’t want to speak of it. I did what I had to do and I’m not proud of it. Once everything was done I was going to return, but I got wind you became a father,”

Arthur tensed up and let out a shaky breath. It was all the information you needed as you pulled him in hugging him close. Guilt enveloped you thinking of the pain he was forced to go through. You wanted to apologize; take all his pain. When the tears stopped he pulled himself away. His eyes gazed upon yours, his thumb wiped your tears then grasped your chin leaning towards you, lips connecting softly. He felt the same as the last time. It felt as if time stopped.

 

“Come back with me,” He sensed your hesitation and it frightened him, “I cannot go without you again, please (Y/N). Come home,”

 

That night you spent it wrapped in his arms tight around you. Finally you felt safe. You were home.


End file.
